younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Rawlings
Logan Rawlings is a guest character in Young & Hungry. She's portrayed by Ashley Tisdale. Description She is a magazine editor who "breathes style and cool" . She's originally on hand to interview Josh about his successful career, but she quickly becomes intrigued by Gabi's cooking skills instead. She is a lesbian and was attracted to Gabi. Her current girlfriend is Judy Green. Physical Appearance Logan is a young magazine editor for San Francisco Monthly. She is very stylish and wears cool clothes and cool jewelry. She usually wears her hair down and has a beautiful face and blue eyes. She usually wears modern and fashionable clothes. When Logan first appeared she had a number of tattoos, but when she returns in season 4 she has none. History 'Season 1' 'Young & Lesbian' Logan came to Josh's apartment to interview him as a candidate for her "30 under 30" list. When she first walks in, she tells Yolanda she is not in the mood to explain her tattoos, and Yolanda says she is not in the mood to show Logan hers before Elliot steps in. He welcomed her and she gave him two kisses from the air after saying she hates brown nosers, almost as much as she loves them. In the penthouse, everyone wanted to impress Logan, even going so far as to fling a pillow she didn't like out the window. She was impressed by the food and drink, but not so much by Josh. After the dinner she left and in the hallway she told Elliot that there are a lot of great candidates and that Josh is not really convincing. After pleading for her to reconsider, she asked Elliot if he can get her a date with Gabi for an exchange to get Josh into the magazine. So they made a deal and Gabi and Logan went to a date in a bar, with Gabi unaware that it was a date. At the bar, Logan flirted with Gabi and tried to kiss her. But then Gabi told Logan that she's straight and apologizes, saying she didn't realize it was a date. Logan tells her that it's not her fault, but her therapist told her to move on after she broke up with Judy Green.She then started crying over how it wasn't going well and Gabi comforted her. They then made a deal that Logan would get Josh into the magazine if Gabi helps her get Judy jealous. Logan takes Gabi to Judy's restaurant and Gabi tries to make Judy jealous by flirting with Logan and having her feed her food. The plan backfires when Josh arrives, causing Judy to doubt they're on a date. Gabi kisses Logan to convince Judy she's actually a lesbian, but this infuriates Judy and she tells Logan that she's dead to her before storming off. Josh then offers to pay for dinner and Logan thanks him, saying it's the worse night of her life before she starts choking on a candy. Judy runs out and performs the heimlich on her and they end up getting back together. Josh tells Logan he doesn't need to be on her list, but she still puts him on the list in the end. 'Season 2' Young & Munchies TBA Relationships 'Gabi Diamond' Already from the start Logan likes Gabi, but Gabi only thinks about her as friend. Logan thought that Gabi is lesbian so she went on a date with Gabi. They went on a second date to try and make Judy jealous and wound up kissing. The episode ends with Logan getting back together with Judy and it is unknown if she and Gabi stay in touch as friends or not. (see Gabi and Logan) 'Judy Green' Judy and Logan are girlfriends. They broke up once but then Josh helped Logan to get Judy back as girlfriend. They are currently living together and have a cat that uses diapers. Josh Kaminski Logan came over to Josh's penthouse to interview him for her 30 under 30 list. She comments that he's the most handsome tech guy she has ever interviewed and appears to be impressed by his penthouse and by dinner. Late,r he helps her get back with her girlfriend and she ends up putting him on her list. Appearances 'Season 1' *Young & Lesbian 'Season 2' *Young & Munchies 'Season 4' *Young & Sofia 'Season 5' *Young & Couchy (mentioned only) *Young & Hold (mentioned only) Trivia *She is a magazine editor. *She is a lesbian. *She likes Gabi. *She has a lot of tattoos. *She has a lot of style. *She is a guest star. * She is dating Judy Green *Her personality is similar to Sharpay Evans, another character portrayed by Ashley Tisdale, from the High School Musical series. Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Young & Hungry